Vehicles are often disabled for a wide variety of reasons, such as but not limited to dead batteries, faulty charging systems, and/or flat tires, which at the very least often pose a great inconvenience to motorists and their passengers.
Such problems often occur while the vehicle is parked, such as at the person's residence, place of work, school, or while shopping. As well, cars are often disabled on the road, such as while they are being driven, posing an even greater risk, and exposing the driver and their passengers to the dangers of their immediate environment, such as but not limited to busy and dangerous traffic, bad weather, unsafe locations, and/or poor visibility.
While some people are members of roadside assistance organizations, e.g. AAA, Chevron Travel Club, or may otherwise be at least partially reimbursed by their insurance carriers, it is not always possible to send a request for assistance, and the time to wait for assistance can be significant.
Some motor vehicles are provided with a variety of assistance tools, such as standard or optional accessories from the manufacturer, or dealer installed optional items. As well, motorists often acquire a variety of items to store in their vehicle, such as emergency flares, a flashlight, and/or an assortment of tools.
For example, motorists may either possess or be able to otherwise acquire a set of battery jumper cables to use if the need arises. However, such a user also needs a secondary power source to be able to render assistance to a disabled vehicle. While a secondary vehicle may be available, it is often not convenient to position the secondary vehicle close enough to the disabled vehicle to connect the cables. As well, loose battery jumper cables are often easily tangled and confused, and many users do not know how to safely jump between two vehicles or batteries. For example, for cables that are connected to a power source, crossed cables, or direct or indirect electrical contact between cables having different polarities can pose a significant danger to any of the disabled vehicle, the secondary vehicle, people in the immediate vicinity, and/or other objects, such as from a short circuit, and/or subsequent consequences, e.g. electrical shock, sparks, explosion or corrosion.
In addition, even if the user manages to properly configure a set of jumper cables to provide jumping, it is often difficult to return or rewind the cables after service is completed. Once a disabled vehicle is started, the driver and passengers are often in a hurry to continue on their travels, or to find a place for more comprehensive diagnosis and repair as needed.
For simple jumper cables that are not connected to a battery source, the jumper cables, if not securely stored, can at the very least come into contact with clothes, carpeting, upholstery, etc. As such cables commonly come into contact with batteries having wet cells containing acid, e.g. typically sulfuric acid, cables often retain residue that is extremely corrosive.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a user friendly portable power assistance structure and method, to readily provide service where it is needed. The development of such a structure would constitute a major technological advance. As well, it would be further advantageous to provide a portable power assistance system that securely stores jumper cables out of the way when not in use. The development of such a system would constitute a further technological advance.
Some basic jumpstart systems having a rechargeable batteries are currently available, such as a RoadPro® Emergency JumpStart System Model No. RPSC-895, by Revolution Power, of Seattle Wash., which is listed as having 24 inch battery cables that are manually wrappable around exterior grooves on opposing sides of a handheld case.
Jump start systems are also available through The Coleman Company Inc., a subsidiary of Jarden Corporation, of Rye, N.Y. For example, a Coleman Powermate Model No. CPMPMJ7274 is listed as an All Weather Jumpstart System with Compressor and 400 watt Power Inverter. In such a system, small lengths of battery jumper cables are manually storable within a case having a carrying handle.
While such systems provide portable jump start structures, the user is required to manually unwind the battery cables when needed, and manually wind the cables when done. As Well, while such structures may include a carrying handle, the user is required to manually carry such a unit. For a unit that having a large capacity power source, the weight of an integrated battery may be significant.
It would be advantageous to provide a portable assistance structure and method, to provide simplified dispensing and storage of battery cables as needed. As well, it would be advantageous to provide a portable assistance structure that is easily positioned and maneuvered. The development of such a structure would constitute a major technological advance.